Ginji Amano
|-|(Ginji Amano)= “The S in Get Backers means we’re never alone” |-|(Lightning Emperor)= |-|(Emperor of Creation)= “No one will ever call you King you’ve never owned a dame thing people like you can’t create anything that’s why you’ll never have the right to call yourself King” The Character Summary: Ginji Amano is the Son of Professor Amano and was the former leader of the Volts. As a child he was abandoned in the Infinity Fortress and one day when the Belt Line monsters came and killed his childhood friends he awakened the Lightning Emperor/ Raitei and killed all of the Belt Line monsters saddened by his friends deaths he would be feared throughout Lower Town as a monster or demon he eventually formed a Group called the Volts and their job was to protect Lower Town from the Belt Line monsters. One day he meet another kid the same age as himself (16) Ban Midō they would fight constantly but Ginji would always lose so the day came where they both joined forces and the first time Ginji left the Infinity Fortress. After leaving the Infinity Fortress he and Ban became extremely great friends almost like brothers they inherited the name Get Backers from the second generation GB’s becoming the 3rd gen GB’s as the GB’s number two he always has Ban‘s back no matter what the problem is. Name: Ginji Amano, Lighting Emperor (Raitei), Cold Blooded Satan, El Diablo, King of Lightning, Diablo of Terror, Tyrant of Chaos, The Agatho Daemon of Salvation, The Caco Daemon of Destruction, Emperor of Creation Age: 18 Birthday: 19th of April Height/Weight: 176cm (5’9), 62Kg (136Ibs) Origins: Get Backers Tiering Weakness: Entering Lightning Emperor/ Raitei mode outside of the Infinity Fortress can make Ginji extremely tired Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Star Speed: Base Lightning+ can keep up with Akabane who could dodge Lightning Emperors lightning | Light able block Shimon Miroku's Miroku Style Dazzling Sword: Uryou Engetsu (it's a light speed sword slash that creates a black hole) and Can react to Masaki’s Light | Lightning Emperor/ Raitei Immeasurable can travel through the gaps in time and space via photons, As Emperor of Creation should be on par with 100% Ban and Akabane | Omnipresent Emperor of Creation can keep up with the Voodoo King, Stated to have created the world (Multiverse) Durability: Base Universe Tanked Yukihiko's Ephemeral Full Moon which was the size of a double story house and strong enough that it could have collapsed the Belt Line (This has been stated to be a black hole and the Belt Line has it’s own time flow) | Lightning Emperor/ Raitie Multiverse to High Multiverse Massively more powerful and durable then Ginji, His fight with Masaki could collapse the Infinity Fortress, all of Ura Shinjuku and space time itself (This would also include the Beltline that hasn’t its own chaotic timeflow, and the Archive which controls history, infinite possibilities and universes and the GB universe is a copy of our own universe | Emperor of Creation High Multiverse+ definitely higher then Lightning Emperor/ Raitei and tanked the Voodoo King’s Darkness attack (which focuses all the worlds negative energy to bring about absolute destruction) Destructive Capability: Universe his plasma cancelled out Yukihiko Miroku's Ephemeral full moon with a ball of plasma | Lightning Emperor/ Raitie mulitverse to High Multiverse as if the fight continued he and Masaki Kurusu would have collapsed time space itself, destory the Infinity Fortress itself which is the pillar of the GB universe and has multiple timelines and possibilities (this would even include the Belt Line which has its own chaotic time flow) and the Archive the god of the Infinity Fortress which can control fate, possibilities and multiple timelines (Vastly stronger then base Ginji) | Emperor of Creation High Multiverse+ Stronger then Lightning Emperor/ Raitie this is his true 100% power and should be Infinitly seperior to Yohan who transcended existence itself, Recreated the universe the exact same as it was before as he loved the world he lived in Range: Multiverse Stamina: 4/4 will never run out of stamina in EOC Powers and Abilities Droopy Ginji: He can turn into Droopy Ginji who's about 1 foot tall usually used for comedic effect Lightning Emperor Flash: Using his electricity he can create a flash to blind opponents Electromagnetic Sensor: Can sense hidden or invisible enemies High Frequency waves: This is naturally produced by Ginji the high frequency waves can act like a microwave boiling anyone's blood who gets to close Energy Absorption: can absorb light or electricity to heal himself Space time manipulation: Able to manipulate time and space, and transcend it as well, stepping outside of it. He can reverse the flow of time on himself, which allows him to fight at the moment of his conception; in short, he obtains 100% of his power Lightning Emperor/ Raitei mode: This is the embodiment of Ginji’s limitless rage, sadness, pain and the power of the infinity fortress synchronised. In this form he gains Instant regeneration via light absorption, sources of energy, or electromagnetic waves and can call infinite energy from the Infinity Fortress even in different dimensions, upper reality or underground. He is even capable of attacking the soul directly and x raying them to check the reality of the foe Reality Manipulation: Ginji's inner belief allows him to unconsciously overcome and change destiny Reality Anchorage: Immune to reality warping Electromagnetic field: naturally produces his own electromagnetic field Light: He can grab light and even travel through the gaps in time and space Plasma Clones: '''Creates clones out of plasma '''Flight: Charging the earth with negative ions and magnetising himself and using repulsion he can move in he air Emperor of Creation: This is the true form of Lightning Emperor/ Raitei he is the pure crystallisation of unlimited power he has stated that he could effortlessly life wipe the planet and that he created the world and he could destroy everything to the point that even subatomic particles wouldn’t even be left, He’ll continue to exist as long as he is needed and evil still remains Creation: He recreated his universe Feats As a child killed 30 people from the Belt Line in an instant (the people from the Belt Line are vastly stronger then anyone from the Lower Town of the Infinity Fortress, They have no souls, they are immortal and unkillable they only exist in the sense that they are “Here“ the only way to get rid of them is to erase them completely or to use greater logic to send them back to where they came from) Lead the most feared group in the Infinity Fortress "Volts" Defeated Takuma Fudou Act 1 Enter the Get Backers Electrocuted a room full of people Can produce 20 million wats of electricity Act 3 Givers and Takers Survived Kuroudo Akabane's Bloody Rain Using magnetism ripped all of Akabane's scalpels out of his body Act 4 Get Back the Sound of Life Able to attract lighting from the sky to power himself up Act 6 Return to the Infinity Fortress Can move faster then the eye can track Survived breathing in a lot of alkaline poison gas Jumped from one building to the other (approximately 20ft across) Strong enough to lift a fridge, large wooden table, draw cabinets and a lounge in a couple of seconds Quick enough to knock out several people and block Kuroudo Akabane's attack In Lighting Emperor mode called a lightning bolt so big and powerful that it engulfed a building and the electricity traveled throughout the Infinity Fortress Act 7 The Lost Arms of the Goddess Able to dodge bullets Only the second person to dodged Hikage Miroku sword swing Survived being stabbed in the chest with a sword Sucked all the electricity on an island (batteries and even a generator) and became the Lightning Emperor Summond lightning from the Infinity Fortress while underground As the Lightning Emperor defeated the Miroku Seven (one body, seven souls) Act 8 Divine Design Survived falling out of a 40th story window By believing in himself he was able to stack 6 eggs on top of each other Became a Divine Design Dominator (basically small level reality warping as he can walk through walls or stack eggs on top of each other) Defeated Archangel Gabriel (Ten Yen Kid) in his own territory (when a Divine Design uses territory they basically become God as they can change the rules of reality on a whim no matter how fast or strong you are you should lose in a fight) Absorbed Infinite energy from the Infinity Fortress causing the Infinity fortress to have no energy for two seconds (The infinity fortress produces infinite amount energy) As the Lightning Emperor his electricity is so powerful that it can bust a hole through a territory Survived getting hit by Chun Qunglong sword forbidden technique: Blood Dragon Act 9 Marine Red Survived a punch from Captain Blood (his punch is stated to kill a normal human with one punch) Act 10 The Eternal Bond Can do 1000 handstand pushups Survived being stabbed in the stomach As Lightning emperor he destroyed Web Tower with one lightning strike Survived falling 300 meters and saved the pilot before the helicopter crashed Defeated Suiha Koyanagi chief of the water tribe of the Kiriudo clan Resisted Kabuto's absolute gravity Lightning Emperor is capable of attacking the soul directly Knocked Kabuto's soul out of Shido's body Act 11 Voodoo Child Passed the 1st round of the underground Shinjuku Queens cup tournament His power is so immense that it can cross through dimensions Defeated Der Henker In lightning emperor mode his lightning is so powerful that he can cause the infinity fortress archive to go offline temporarily (the archive controls history itself) Act 12 Get Back the Lost Time Ginji and Ban stopped Shimon Miroku's Miroku Style Dazzling Sword: Uryou Engetsu (it's a light speed sword slash that creates a black hole) While inside the Infinite Fortress he can sense everything eg people's pain while they're far away from him and can even tell if they have lost a fight or died Can call upon the Lightning Emperor from across time and space In Lightning Emperor mode he was so powerful that his power was on par with the infinite Fortress itself Lightning Emperor Ginji broke through space time itself (as he reverted back to the age of when he first became Lightning Emperor) MakubeX was scared that Ginji wouldn't even leave a single particle left of where Ginji and Ban's fight was taking place (or it could be the Infinite a Fortress itself) Lightning Emperor Ginji exists out side of time and space Tanked Yukihiko Miroku's Ephemeral Full Moon (this is a black hole) Cancelled out Yukihiko Miroku's Ephemeral full moon with a ball of plasma Yukishiro can sense Ginji's presence where his true form is one of limitless power and destructive potential Tanked Yukihiko's Ephemeral Full Moon which was the size of a double story house and strong enough that it could have collapsed the Belt Line Defeated Yukihiko Miroku It's stated that a fight between Masaki Kurusu and Ginji Amano could collapse the Infinity Fortress, all of Ura Shinjuku and space time itself Lightning emperor can touch Light itself and ride the light between the gaps in space time Tanked being stabbed through the back by Masaki's Excalibur (a massive sword of light) Quick enough to deflect light Can absorb light to make himself stronger Lightning Emperors lightning is powerful enough to break through hyperspace The Emperor of Creation (True form of the Lightning Emperor) created the entire universe (he says world but given as a less powerful Lightning Emperor can collapse space time itself it's safe to say he means world as in universe) Emperor of Creation is the crystallisation of pure unlimited power States he can wipe all life from the planet Tanked the Voodoo King’s Darkness attack (which focuses all the worlds negative energy to bring about absolute destruction) Lightning Emperor and Voodoo King perfectly annihilated each other Won the ogre battle and won the opportunity to go to Babylon City Created the world exactly as it was before as he loved the world he lived in Notable Wins Cole MacGrath (He could effortlessly defeat Good, Evil or Beast Cole) Notable Defeats Inconclusive